No Going Back
by Ms CT-782
Summary: Continuation from It Happened So Fast. Our favourite soldiers are now in the midst of the most bitter battle of all; the one for their lives. A story of heart ache, brotherhood, survival and a love that knew no bounds.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>I was left, lying on the library floor with a gaping wound down the right side of my body.<p>

To this day I will never understand how I survived such a strike.

I remember voices, _his voice_ in particular as he hovered above me and yelled out orders in the same rich baritone I knew and loved.

I was picked up and taken to an apartment.

There I could smell her familiar scent and caught glimpses of the loose gold strands. There was movement and whispers as they discussed what to do with me.

There wasn't enough bacta patches.

It's funny isn't it? The things you remember, the words that stick in your mind.

The Jedi weapon had sliced me open from under my right arm down to my hip. The energy pulse had quarterized the vessels, leaving them open and weeping plasma.

I was then pulled to my feet and stood limply as they wound something around my torso.

Poor Olphina. She sounded so desperate.

"_We need to get her out of here Fox,"_ I heard her say, _"they'll hunt her down. Where's Rex and Piia?"_

"Dead."

That was the first word I had spoken since my nightmare began.

I swore it would be my last.

"_Reed. We need to get onto Reed. He'll be able to airlift her somewhere, anywhere."_ Fox was watching me for any sign of reaction as he spoke.

"_Oriis is too obvious."_ She was right of course.

My body had been moved and they would be back to find me; to make sure I was dead.

I wanted to say '_leave me, let them come_,' but again, I wouldn't talk.

Jesse on the other hand was an entirely different matter.

The Force choking hold had obliterated his voice box completely.

We made a fine pair, the two of us.

The one who wouldn't and the other who couldn't…

Talk.

.


	2. Chapter 2

One

* * *

><p>There was no going back.<p>

Not now.

Commander Fox was on autopilot, directing units to lock down the Senate building.

He strode through the familiar corridors with purpose.

His men, all looking to him to make sense of what they had just been ordered to perform.

Execute Order 66.

Eliminate the Jedi.

The commander however had a bigger agenda; keeping the politicians and all off world dignitaries _safe. _

He was methodical, efficient; and completely ignorant of the drama unfolding in the building opposite.

The Jedi Temple.

But once the two Senate towers had been secured his attention was directed to the smoke now billowing from the historic building.

"Lieutenant."

"Sir?"

"Grab a unit and rendezvous with me in 5 at the entrance to the Jedi Temple."

"Copy that sir," Vail replied and turned to gather the men.

'_What have we started?'_ Fox muttered under his breath as he stared through his macros, _'what have we done?'_

.

Jesse moved forward slowly.

The carnage had continued to another room and finally all was silent.

Crawling along the floor, each rasping breath brought another fresh wave of insurmountable pain.

Tears now blurred his eyes, but he had one focus as he continued to claw his way over the dead.

A red symbol.

One any trooper would sigh with relief at the sight of on a battlefield.

_But this time, the medic was the one in need._

Kix was lying on his side. His helmet had come slightly ajar and Jesse carefully removed it, all the time praying to whichever God that would listen that his best friend had survived.

His face crumpled and he sat back on his haunches, rocking slightly at the sight of his oldest friend.

Deep down Jesse knew the wound was fatal.

Skywalker was the best at wielding the sword and he had witnessed enough over the course of the war to know a lethal blow when it was delivered.

His eyes were closed and Kix for all intents and purposes just appeared asleep.

_Calm._

Finally at peace.

The molten plastoid in the middle of his chest the only indicator that he had been struck.

The irony that Kix had survived the war, and the mental anguish that had accompanied it, only to die defending his captain from the man they blindly followed into battle was too hard to bear.

A noise escaped Jesse's damaged throat, one of heartbreak as he leaned forward and struggled to move Kix onto his back.

It hurt too much to cry; even the simple act of mourning had been denied him.

There, Jesse lay down mute next to him, resting his head in the crook of his dead brothers shoulder and closed his eyes, willing his life to end as well.

.

"Move it men," Fox broke into a run towards the Temple, "I want a Guard at every level, is that understood?"

"Copy that commander."

Fox had made it his business to tap into the HQ list of deployments.

_Torrent Company?_

The 501st had been ordered to the building, but he hadn't even thought about the logistics of Skywalker leading them on a trail of terror.

Skywalker was _Jetii_ after all.

He stopped as he crashed through the internal doors, before he leaned down and pulled a Rodian Initiate over, checking for life.

That's when they both saw it; Vail looked up at him in question, neither of them speaking.

A blaster burn to the chest.

A soldier had killed this Jedi Youngling.

They had all heard the order when it was given.

Truth be told, Fox was glad that his men were in the Senate building and there were no Jedi around to execute.

_Could he have done it?_

He would never know.

He swallowed hard and continued through the building until he found himself on the third level and at another closed door, the Jedi Nursery. He stopped; the smell of discharged blaster pungent and steeled himself for what lay behind the enormous doors. Anger then spurred him forward as he growled and pushed one open.

He was too late.

Vail barged past him, his eyes drawn to the two soldiers with cerulean markings on their armour as Fox stood motionless.

.

The commander methodically checked each child for signs of life.

He needn't have bothered.

Torrent were known for their marksmanship and he knew that he would find no one alive.

Three younglings had huddled together, their hands still interlocked as they awaited their imminent death. He removed his helmet and crouched down low inspecting their tear streaked faces.

_How could this happen?_

His chest began heaving as he breathed through the realisation of what Skywalker had done when he noticed a lone figure in the centre of the room.

Lying on her back, her legs twisted underneath her was the people's Representative for Oriis.

"_Ah no_," he said a little too loudly as he moved over to her, "_no, no, no_," he continually repeated as he knelt down next to Skylar Gem.

.

"Just keep your bucket on closed comm _to me_ and aim high of each target. You got that?"

Coric's heart was racing at what he had just witnessed in the Jedi Nursery.

Rex? Kix? Both gone? A member of the Senate dead and the children; all the children. His captains last words kept repeating over and over again in his mind. _'You know who this is,' Rex had said. 'You know who this is?' _

_What did he mean, was the child his?_

The words kept coming no matter how hard he tried to block them out. He was also aware of how Whisk and Didge were both struggling to physically act out the order that they had been given. He knew he had some responsibility in amongst the mayhem to keep an eye out for them.

Whisk was a medic after all.

The two newer recruits to the 501st dropped behind Coric and followed _his_ order. Aiming high of the targets meant they were not responsible for any deaths.

Appo, on the other hand, hadn't missed a beat, along with the remainder of Torrent.

No one else was talking through internal comms.

They simply followed on behind Skywalker as the onslaught continued.

Some of the Younglings had even tried to put up a fight, raising their light sabres in self defence against the trained assassins. Coric's heart sank every time he saw a futile attempt.

They were outnumbered, and Skywalker himself would have had trouble against the sheer volume of weaponry.

_They were the peace keepers after all._

Unaware of the order given, most of the Jedi and Padawan were caught defenceless.

"Keep up Whisk, leave them alone," Coric noticed the medic stop and bend down to check on one boy, "we just need to see this one through."

Coric was desperate to get them back to base; there he could try and make sense of everything.

The noise was the worst.

Screaming from the victims and yelling from the soldiers.

Then silence.

Another room.

More dead.

Continually moving, continually killing.

.

Olphina had told him that Gem was in the Jedi Temple that day.

"_She's Force sensitive Fox, so is the child,"_ she had wailed as he told her what the order had said.

As it turned out, Olphina was justified in her concern.

Fox always had a soft spot for the young Oriian. He had done so from the minute he met her two years earlier.

She had survived a fatal crash that had killed the pilot and her father, then successfully treated a critically injured soldier before being discovered by an elite group of 501st. There she had met her dashing captain and together they re wrote history, ending the reign of two of the most detested Darthomir warriors.

Their love had challenged the establishment that had produced all of them, but none more so than CT-7567. A passionate affair, followed by a hasty marriage and culminating in the birth of a child; a child that symbolised a future, something denied every soldier by simple birth right. They were commodities after all, mass produced to fight an impossible war against machines.

But some men had sought out relationships and had secretly enjoyed a life outside the army, of which the commander was one.

Fox also had a soft spot for that child.

He had never spoken to the captain again after the _incident_ with ARC trooper 5555, but there had been a time when he raised an eyebrow at Rex one morning during a briefing at HQ.

Both men look tired from lack of sleep.

The child had cried well into the night, the noise not going unnoticed by _his_ senator in the adjacent apartment. Rex had guessed what he was alluding to and had smiled.

It was what Fox admired most about the captain; even though he was assigned to the most infamous unit in the Grand Army of the Republic, Rex never lost touch with his humanity, making him not only highly revered, but a good commanding officer to his men.

On a few occasions Piia had been brought into Olphina and together they had occupied her as Gem was engaged elsewhere. Sitting on the floor with the infant, Fox had dangled a small doll over the baby's head, all the time smiling and laughing at the innocence of youth.

But now, everything had changed.

Innocence was lost, or so it seemed, in one foul act of deception by the Chancellor.

They had all been used.

Every trooper bred to serve alongside the Jedi were now being utilised in an act so evil it defied all intelligent thought.

_Why? _

As he looked down at the blank, expressionless eyes and the halo of dark hair Fox grieved for the loss of life and of that innocence.

Everything suddenly became so complicated, and for the first time, he felt scared.

Commander Fox had raced against time, but this time, he was just too late.

.

A/N: welcome officially to the continuation of It Happened So Fast. Weekly updates, NO exceptions this time around. A different story to the last one, I like to think one born of desperation by our favourite characters. No where near as long, but one that needs writing none the less. Please let me know in the review section what you think - if you feel so inclined. Ms CT-782


	3. Chapter 3

Two

* * *

><p>"Sir," Vail said quietly over his shoulder, but Fox didn't move. He kept staring at the woman lying in front of him when he realised that she had blinked. "Sir," he repeated a little more urgently, "awaiting orders sir."<p>

With renewed optimism, Fox placed a finger under her chin, feeling for the vein.

_Thump…thump…thump_

It was slow, but strong. He then put his helmet back on and lifted her up into his arms and Gem made a small sound as the pain down her right side seared through her. He jostled her slightly to balance her weight before he turned to his lieutenant.

"One of our politicians has been compromised," his voice grew in strength as he looked over to Jesse on the floor, "get that soldier to his feet and follow me. Say nothing, do you hear me?"

"Copy that commander."

Vail lifted Jess up, who tried to stay with Kix.

"There's nothing we can do for him now Jess, we need to get you back to base."

But the commander had no intention of heading back to the GAR headquarters.

He wasn't sure what Vail would do if he knew that the young woman he was holding had the curse of the Jedi flowing through her.

_More importantly, why hadn't he done anything?_

Fox was silent as he walked through the Temple. His thoughts going over the Order and his confusion at not seeing it through. In his arms was a Force sensitive woman, she should be dead or interned, but instead he went to the one place he knew she would be safe.

He continued to hold her securely against his armour as men looked but parted to allow them through.

They all knew who she was; they had all seen what had happened at the Temple.

Turning down corridors and in and out of elevators, they were back to where her day began in no time at all.

If only she could press _rewind_ and start this day over.

If only she had heeded _his_ advice.

_If only._

.

She could hear them talking in hushed tones, Olphina's voice had become frantic as she asked Fox after her husband and daughter.

"Dead." One word, the only word she had spoken since being removed from the Jedi Nursery.

Everyone in the room stood silent. Gem was catatonic, her body moved like a puppet as clothing was removed and they tried in vain to mend all that Skywalker had delivered.

There was no mending this however.

"We need more bacta patches," Fox said gravely taking in the extent of damage.

The gaping wound was a red hot weeping mess. Too sensitive to touch, Gem had flinched at the salve as it was applied by the woman.

She heard them fuss over Jesse and was glad of the distraction, looking over at the other injured person in the room.

Both had been caught in the rampage.

Both had unfortunately survived.

Now they had to get off Coruscant.

"She's in shock," Fox stated as her body began to shake uncontrollably, her teeth chattering loudly, inadvertently turning the attention back to her.

"Olphina. Do you have some credits?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well get them, along with any clothing that we can put in the packs."

Gemma watched as Olphina left the room, glad to have something to do other than watch in horror at her elected People's Representative in such a state.

"Vail, contact Lieutenant Reed. He's on Coruscant. In the barracks last time I saw him. And then strip down, give Gem your armour. You can handle questions dressed as 501st."

"Sir?" Vail was confused.

"Representative Gem needs to leave Coruscant immediately. CT-5597 can oversee her relocation to a safe place until all this," he struggled to find the right words, "all this drama has settled." Vail did as he was ordered; first comm'ing the pilot followed by the unclipping of his armour. He stood in his body glove and watched as Fox stripped down to his black shorts.

"Quick, help Jesse remove his armour," slowly it dawned on the Guard exactly what was slowly unravelling in front of him. Bound with bandages and wrapped in Olphina's scarves, Gem was brought to her feet and helped into the commanders body suit. The light weight material held the elaborate fabric in place, the pain of the pressure almost caused her to topple over. She then stood in a daze as Olphina and Vail clipped his armour back on around her.

Fox looked at Jesse, white from loss of blood.

"You're getting a promotion son," he said gently.

Jesse knew what was happening and if he was caught impersonating a senior officer they wouldn't even bother sending him back to Kamino, it would be a firing squad, probably by the men standing in front of him.

It didn't bother him, he had faced a squad once before.

This time it would be blessed relief.

Gem slumped slightly, being as tall as a clone meant that the armour looked passable, hopefully with all the drama unfolding on Coruscant, no one would notice the smaller frame under the plastoid.

Fox stood back and looked at the two impersonators. Vail had redressed in the infamous cerulean and Fox quickly stepped into a spare set of fatigues he had left in Olphina's wardrobe.

There was more movement and finally Reed entered the apartment.

Ever the quintessential pilot, composed and in control.

Until he saw her.

"Gem," he looked at the expressionless face in front of him.

"Reed, they need to get off Coruscant, now. Not to Oriis, too obvious," he turned the pilot away slightly and lowered his tone. "Rex and Piia are dead. Skywalker went on a rampage at the Temple. Do you think you can pull these two off as Guard? No one should question Jesse in my armour, Gem looks different, but I'm hoping upon _hope -_ "

"Leave it with me sir, I'll get them off and safe. I'll let you know where, when we arrive."

"No! I don't want to know. The less people that do the less likely they are to be found." He turned to Olphina who was now sitting, her legs having give way as actuality set in.

"Say your goodbyes Phina, they're going, now." Fox had taken charge again, and she resented him for it.

With a trembling lip she stood next to the woman in the man's armour. "Gem," she whispered, "I let you and Oriis down, could you ever forgive me?"

Reed opened his belt and grabbed two hypo's.

"If this is going to work, she needs to be able to keep up. Has she had some morpha?"

"No."

Reed then walked calmly over to the woman.

"This is going to smart Gem, but trust me, please, as I did in you all that time ago."

A small whimper escaped her as he plunged first the pain killer then the stim into her neck.

Reed grabbed both her arms and waited for the second to take effect.

Gem took in a deep breath as the room began to sway and the cogs in her mind started to crank over once again. Then the reality of everything came racing towards her. She looked at her arms and the familiar white covering them.

Everything seemed surreal, but with Reed standing in front of her, she knew that the nightmare must have been real.

Her husband and baby were both gone.

She opened her mouth to scream, but no noise came out, the terror visible on her face. Reed quickly pulled her into him, the plastoid clacking against one another as he waited for the trembling to slow.

"Come on Gemma, one more test to go."

It was something they shared. Each time there had been a hurdle on the mid rim moon, she would say it was a test, one they had to endure and pass. There was never a question of failure.

But this time the stakes were higher.

She then looked at Jesse and the others standing in front of her. She owed him, she had to get him off Ground Zero, do the right thing by Fox who was risking everything to do so.

She nodded as Vail lowered his helmet down over her head.

"Just breath normally ok, let the helmet do the rest."

Rex had said the same words to her once, a long time ago.

Another surge of grief made her sway slightly.

Reed looked at the two Guard and nodded at the Senator.

"Let's go," he said.

Fox stood next to Olphina who was silently crying, his strong arm around her tiny frame and watched as his armour marched first out into the corridor. Vail followed with his head up on Gems right; his lover's deece pressed hard against his chest.

.

Jesse couldn't cope with the constant stream of messages flicking through Fox's HUD and blinked a couple of times to turn them down to silent, the information was vital, even an injured, defecting soldier knew that. The pain in his neck had abated, the pharma's doing their job in controlling the agony he knew would soon return.

Soldiers moved aside as they saw the formidable red armour and the small entourage following. Jesse was doing a great job impersonating Fox, right down to the swagger of his enormous kama.

They entered an elevator after passing patrols going through to the barracks when Reed swung around.

"Right. This is where it gets tricky, Jess, you up to this _ner vod_."

He nodded once, not being able to talk was going to be difficult if he was asked a question from another officer enroute to the Hanger deck.

"Let me do all the talking OK?"

The doors silently opened and controlled chaos surrounded them. They all knew the frenetic activity would be an excellent distraction.

Gem looked around and noticed a repulsor stretcher being rushed through the area. Their armour was obvious to even non military personnel. Another commando held tight to the transparasteel railing, guiding it through the sea of troopers and momentarily their eyes locked, he wore the same look of despair that she hid under the guise of the helmet.

_She knew that face._

Thinking of anything up to that point had been difficult and she was glad of the mental challenge.

_Darman?_

Her thoughts were quickly abrupted as they were stopped by a soldier in white. With no markings on his pristine armour, it took them all by surprise.

"Sir," they heard him say and stand to attention.

What struck the four was his voice.

It was different.

They all heard it at, and it stopped them dead in their tracks.

"At ease," Reed said as Jess pushed forward, Gem and Vail following from behind.

They saw the craft, the one Reed flew in between Corellia and Coruscant, the one that would take them to safety.

They were almost there when they heard_ that voice_ again.

"I'm sorry sir, we have orders to halt all air traffic on and off Coruscant."

Jesse stopped and turned around quickly before looking the soldier up and down as Fox had done on more than one occasion to him in the past.

It was intimidating and the soldier backed off slightly before standing his ground.

"Commander, sir, we have our orders."

Reed stepped forward. "Stand down trooper; you _do know_ who this is don't you?"

"Sir, yes sir, but _as I_ - "

"Well you have new orders," Reed continued.

Jesse nodded and moved to the craft. His heart was racing and he felt feint, but stood as erect as he could and ignoring the trooper, walked on.

They were almost there when they heard the clip of metal. Jesse knew that sound. _Fek_, he'd done it often enough; engaging his weapon ready to fire.

He turned slowly, waiting, no, _wanting_ for it all to be over. The dull ache was throbbing and he was tired, just so tired.

Vail looked at him and stepped out in front of Gem to hide her smaller frame. He was wearing the infamous blue. They had hap hazardously washed the breast plate down, but some blood splatters could still be seen. He looked menacing, even if underneath the helmet he was struggling with his orders.

He was loyal to Fox, that he knew for sure.

_But why was Representative Gem leaving? Wouldn't she be safer on Coruscant getting medical treatment?_

"Commander Fox, what are your orders sir?"

Reed thought quickly, and pressed his hand into the small of Jesse's back. Jess got the hint and placed both hands on his hips and moved his head slightly as if he was talking allowing the other man to play out the charade from behind. This soldier had no markings on his armour and maybe, just maybe they could bluff their way through.

"We are taking this craft to Dantooine. We have reports of an insurgency involving Republic troopers. Our flight path has been logged with HQ." Jess looked around at the men running through the deck before coming to a rest on the young soldier.

"Sir," the soldier diligently flicked through the manifest on the data pad, "there is no flight path listed." Reed had to give him credit. This soldier was standing his ground, even with the level of authority in front of him.

"Well, look again!" Reed's bellowing was intimidating enough and Jesse turned and walked up the ramp into the craft.

_They all held their breath as they followed the soldier wearing red._

It would be then, if they weren't believed, they would all feel the heat of the blaster burn in their back.

Reed rushed ahead as Jesse slumped into a chair removing his helmet. His blue Republic tattoo luminescent against his pale white skin. He took deep breaths as Vail helped direct Gem to the ground.

Jesse looked up as he saw Vail standing in front of him shaking his head.

"Jess, look. I'm sorry. I – _I_ _can't_."

Jesse went to speak, drawing himself up from the chair, but the pain of trying coupled with the fact that he couldn't sobering.

The noise coming from him so alien it was too painful for Vail to hear.

"I'm sorry Jess, good luck Representative Gem," he said as he quickly turned and almost stumbled back down the ramp.

Reed could hear what was happening from behind and once he saw the white armour leave the vessel he simply closed the ramp door and continued preparing for lift off.

Gem pulled herself up from the floor and went to Jesse's side where they grabbed hold of each other.

They then slid down onto the floor together as the craft lifted off the Hanger bay deck and moved slowly into space.

"_Shh_," she whispered quietly into his ear, and began rocking, it was maternal and natural. She continued over and over until he finally succumbed to the past four hours and slipped silently into unconsciousness.

I am a dreamer and when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one for me. [1]

[1] Goodbye My Lover. James Blunt & Sacha Skarbek. Back to Bedlam (2005)


	4. Chapter 4

Three

* * *

><p>The past four hours had been horrific.<p>

Three stood out from the rest, and took heart in the fact that they had survived the carnage that had cost them their captain's life.

Most of the Jedi had been exterminated.

A few had escaped.

Rumour had it Kenobi had survived the 212th on Upatau and was now taking on Skywalker on Mustafar.

_Rumours, all rumours._

Coric dodged members of his unit, eyeing off the two youngest as he did. He flicked his head towards the refreshers and kept heading towards his own quarters.

The sergeant knew Rex had taken a shine to them and he felt responsible now his captain…

_His _captain.

The image came flooding back. The yelling, the shattering of the enormous window before he was lost forever.

Rex was gone, along with his friend and colleague in the other medic Kix.

'_Jesse, you di'kut,'_ he thought as he swung into his room and ripped his helmet off.

There he just stood, unable to comprehend the enormity of such an event. With quick thinking he had ordered the young recruits to aim high, an act of treason, but one he could live with.

The alternative unthinkable.

.

Didge and Whisk were completely silent as they unclipped their armour and avoided eye contact. They grabbed their toilette bag, and kept to their usual routine. Once the warm water hit his face, Didge felt he could finally breathe again.

Whisk on the other hand, wasn't as easily comforted and crumpled down as the timer clicked over, dry wrenching into the corner of the cubicle.

Coric walked in and saw the two of them.

"_Fek!_ Man up will ya? If anyone sees the two of you reacting this way it's straight back to Kamino, or going on what I've just witnessed, _worse!"_

Coric might have been holding it together, but inwardly he was a mess. His eyes bloodshot from the silent tears he openly shed in the confines of his bucket over the massacre at the hand of his general.

"Get up! Get up Whisk," he ordered walking into the water and hauling him to his feet. With mucous still streaming from his nose and mouth, Coric pulled the young medic in close and whispered in his ear.

"Shower quickly and get dressed. We have ration call in ten and you had better have your _osik _together before then. Got it?"

He nodded as Coric shot a glance over to Didge. He knew the sniper was the one on the knife edge; they had a reputation of going rogue after catastrophic events.

"You ok?"

"Affirmative sir," he replied grabbing his towel and looking at his vattie struggling in the cubicle next to him.

Coric had nervously chewed the inside of his mouth raw, the tissue swollen and rough from the evening's attention. He ran his tongue across the raised area then turned and left the refresher, his armour wet from entering the cubicle.

"Fek," they heard him say as he tried to wipe it down with his hand.

.

They sat at the far table at the end of the Mess hall. Whisk and Didge had gone through the motions, standing in line with their trays then moving to a quiet table out of the way followed by the prerequisite eating coupled with benign conversation.

There were new men also.

Their armour pristine with no markings. Those soldiers sat alone, barely talking as they methodically picked up, and chewed their allocated rations.

Didge was on hyper alert, "what do ya make of them?" he asked as he continued to watch them silently eat.

Whisk just shook his head, not interested in starting any conversation about a new batch of brothers.

He was too intrigued by the weird level of calm.

Even after a few days back from deployment, the room would always be abuzz with men talking through the battle just fought – brothers lost, heroes made and major Jedi _fek _ups. But nothing; there was simply_ nothing_ to suggest that an order of such magnitude had just gone down in the heart of Coruscant city.

"I don't know about you, but I feel as though I'm in some sick holovid and I'm waiting to wake up." The food, which was flavourless before was less palatable now as he continued to put pieces into his mouth, participating in the façade. Even the familiar aroma of freshly brewed _caf _offered no comfort.

"Just shut up and do as the sarge said." Didge was doing alright. He had taken every word Coric had said to heart, and even as dreadful and unimaginable as the evening had been, his thoughts were constantly on another.

_Sats._

Usually Whisk was the one offering up sage advice, but the medic had been compromised.

His tenure had been tested, and just when he thought he could almost get through the meal, Appo walked in.

Laughing loudly, he was still dressed in his armour.

Everyone knew the colour and smell; the metallic scent that had been sprayed onto his armour during the cull.

It was as rare as a black swan; an unforseen event with incomprehensible consequences.

As if in a trance, Whisk stood and walked slowly over to the table at the front of the room.

"Whisk! What the - " Didge hissed at him as he watched dumbfounded, unable to move.

One foot after the other, Whisk didn't know what he was going to do other than someone had to call Appo on what he had just ordered them all to participate in.

There he stood at the end of the table, his arms limp at his sides and looked at the men seated.

Their laughter slowly stopped and they turned to the man dressed in crimson fatigues.

Appo looked up, his eyes fuelled from the adrenaline of battle, his hand clasping a plastimug of steaming _caf_.

"Do I have something on my face medic?" He said and a couple of men sniggered.

Whisk continued to stare at the liquid in the lieutenant's plastimug, fascinated at the curlicues of steam rising, capturing with them, the once alluring aroma.

"I said, do-you-have-a-problem there soldier?" Appo felt uncomfortable, it was bred in him.

Always self conscious around other 501st members, he knew the playing field had now changed in his favour, placing him for once, in a position of power.

Appo slowly stood to take on the other soldier face to face.

Coric walked in just in time to see Whisk head down to the table of men still in armour. He moved with speed towards the obviously mentally distressed trooper and put an arm around him.

"Looks good doesn't it Whisk? Here, let's both grab a _caf_ each and leave the lieutenant to enjoy his before he hits the refresher."

Appo turned on Coric faster than a Gully rat out of an aquaduct.

"It's _commander,_ sergeant."

The medic was completely taken aback.

"I'm sorry sir?" He questioned foolishly.

"I said," Appo spoke slowly as if to make the point, "its _commander,_ not lieutenant, _sergeant_."

_The hut'uun had been given a commission for killing the captain?_

Coric took in a breath to contain his anger as every man at the table held theirs.

A smirk crossed Appo's face.

He knew that the medic had never particularly liked him, and without the captain stepping in to back him up, the sergeant would be feeling alone and vulnerable.

"And since _when_ does a _sergeant_ order a _commander_ to the refresher?"

Coric shook his head slightly to refocus. He knew Appo had a particularly short fuse, but he had one up his sleeve.

"My apologies sir. It's just that the regs stipulate that no blood stained armour is allowed in the mess," intonating to a large spray on his vambrance.

Appo looked at the splatter of brown blood along his left arm before he turned to Coric. The promotion had expanded his already overly paranoid ego. He then looked around at the others seated before he moved within a centimetre of his protagonist's face.

Coric stood straight as a pin.

"I'm watching you sergeant."

"Copy that _commander_."

Appo couldn't pick fault with him.

Regs were regs, after all.

.

"Did you see how they reacted? None of them flinched or said anything about what happened back at the temple."

Coric sat silent as Didge continued, "I mean the captain is _dead_ and no one has said anything? I just don't understand?"

"I don't understand either, but if we are going to make it through we need to stick together. No more questions and no more raising Appo's ire, you got that Whisk?"

"Yes sarge."

"I wonder," Coric began.

"Wonder what sir?" Didge could see Coric grappling with something.

An idea, a thought, something to explain the unexplainable.

"Nothing," he snapped back to the present, "just watch yourselves, alright?"

"Understood sir," they both replied as he left the Mess.

.

The usual scraping of boots and raucous banter welcomed the 212th back to triple Zero. Tired and happy, they were the unit hand picked by Kenobi to fight it out with Grevious on Upatau.

It was a double edged sword.

Grevious was gone, but Kenobi had got away.

Commander Cody was still smarting from the fact that he had just handed the Jedi his light sabre seconds before the order came through.

_Fekking Republic timing yet again._

He signed off the transport and saw himself to his room.

He diligently removed all his armour and continued to strip down before he headed to the refresher to clean up.

He even allowed himself a short whistle during the three-minute wash.

Returning in a fresh black body glove he went about the ritual of his office.

Upatau had seen the end to the war.

This messy business with the Jedi had been put to rest, and he could now concentrate on his ritualistic regime of running the 212th. He knew the drill precisely.

Rosters.

Ordinance.

Armaments.

Cody decided it all could wait, and instead went to the Mess to grab some _caf._

_His first deviation._

The usual; black with no sweetener.

Within 10.1 minutes, he sat back down at his desk and took the first sip – it was pure heaven and he savoured it a little longer than he usually would. He then turned himself to the work on his desk; the communiqués were banking up, the green light indicating a line of stored messages.

Republic HQ needed him for a meeting at the barracks; he would leave in approximately 20 standard.

He had just enough time to go through the numbers, check the status of all commanding officers of units on deployment.

In the not so distant past, Cody would brace himself and look through for one number in particular.

CT-7567.

Its presence on any list would more than likely elevate his heart rate and he would steel himself to read on and find out how, when and why that number was listed.

But this time he didn't.

_Another deviation._

The curser continued to blink in front of him. He gave in to its insistence and hit the replay button and sat back to listen.

A female's voice.

One he did recognise.

"_Cody? Cody where are you? We're worried. Piers and I are worried about you? Is it true? Is it true about the Jedi?"_

He cut the transmission and depressed another button.

Message deleted.

Twelve minutes had passed and he needed to redress in his armour if he was to make the meeting at the barracks Head Quarters.

But just not the armour he arrived back from Upatau in.

The new set that had been delivered to his room when he was in the refresher.

The new set without any markings at all to suggest the seasoned veteran who would be wearing it.

"_Cody. Are you alright? We can't believe the reports on the Holonet. The Jedi, all gone. Kenobi? What of General Kenobi?"_

Message deleted.

He methodically snapped and clicked each piece in place until he came to the helmet and stopped midway of lifting it up.

At this point Cody wavered.

He looked it over for a minute and hesitated as he listened to her voice.

His eyes shiny from a memory.

"_Codes please. I'm worried about you. Comm when you get the chance OK?"_

Message deleted.

He lifted his new helmet up and placed it over his head.

He was no longer Commander and Chief of the 212th.

He was no longer the second in command to Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He was now simply CC-2224.

The seal of his helmet marked a new day.

One there was no turning back from.

He then walked out of his office, the automatic door silently closing behind him.

The private comm on his desk sounded and another message was recorded, the light innocently blinking in desperation.

"_Cody. Cody it's me. I just, I just want to let you know that I love you. That's all, I guess."_

Message deleted….

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four**

* * *

><p>The flight to Corellia was quiet.<p>

The thrum of the engine comforting considering the drama in leaving Coruscant.

Reed didn't move from the pilot seat until he was confident they had managed to convince the Republic that they were leaving on official business.

He wasn't even sure what that meant; other than there were no fighters following or tracking him once they hit hyperspace.

He knew the security at the Lielais Bralis air base was lax at the best of times, his comings and goings not even requiring a flight manifest logged with the men in the tower.

But things had suddenly changed. Reed was now aiding and abetting a soldier that was AWOL.

He didn't even factor in the politician.

He had done worse for her over the course of the war.

Transporting _procured_ scientific equipment to the house on Oriis; not to mention an injured ARC.

He had committed treason on more than one occasion for the People's Representative. Why should this be any different?

He set the craft down and contacted air traffic control.

"Lieutenant Reed transporting two military personal to the Republic barracks."

His slip of the tongue went unnoticed.

"Copy that Lieutenant. Who you got on board?"

He gave a chuckle, trying to act casual, "just two desk jockeys. No one important."

"You get caught up in all that drama on Corrie?"

"Nah, I steer clear of the trigger happy white jobs. Nasty business with the Jedi though, who would have thought they were planning to overthrow the government the ungrateful _shabuirs_."

"Yeah, who'd have thought huh? You have clearance Reed. Enjoy your _lay over_," he laughed and Reed knew exactly what he was alluding to.

"Thanks Webb. I'll check in when I bug out."

"Copy that lieutenant."

Reed smiled to himself.

It had gone to plan.

Again.

.

"You did what?"

"Quieten down Cariss, they're in the next room."

Reed had taken them to the apartment he shared with his partner. He was right in that the commotion happening another world away had meant the powers that be weren't interested in three clones wandering off a diplomatic transport that began it's journey on Coruscant.

No one even bothered to meet the flight, too busy watching the unimaginable unfold in the heart of the core worlds.

With another stim and shot of Morpha, both Gem and Jesse had managed to walk unassisted to an awaiting transport where they were whisked away to the more salubrious side of town.

"I can't believe you put _me_ in danger bringing them here!" Cariss was furious and Gem listened to the low tones in which Reed returned her argument.

"The morning. They need to be gone by the morning," she shrilled from the confines of their shared bedroom.

"I'm sorry about the child, I really am, but this is loyalty beyond anything she did for you!"

"She saved my life!" Reed finally cracked. "Don't you get it? Without her I would be _dead_ after the crash or _dead_ as soon as I set foot back on Coruscant. You just don't get it do you?"

"Apparently not."

Reed continued to argue his point, regaining control of his tone.

"No! Definitely not! This is just too much! Anyway, why was _she_ in amongst all of this? Huh? Answer me that?"

He couldn't.

Gem looked at Jesse. She knew he neck must have been sore as he was now drooling and wiping the accumulated saliva away to avoid swallowing all together. He needed medical assistance if he was going to survive the immediate trauma to his throat, let alone the impending one of dehydration. She winced as she attempted to lift herself up from the couch, moving around the apartment. The bickering in the next room had dulled and Reed came out rubbing his hands through his hair, and Gem knew he was struggling with breaking the news of their departure to them both.

"It's OK Reed, we heard," Gem looked over to Jesse who struggled to smile. "We'll move on at first light, you have my word."

Reed looked defeated, a far cry from the soldier that had taken charge the previous day and got them off Coruscant. But Cariss was unpredictable, that he had learned over the course of the war. Her influential parents could make things _difficult_ for him and he didn't need an excuse for them to turn on their daughter's choice in a partner. They had thought she would tire of the clone soldier and move on to a more appropriate suitor, but Cariss had stayed true to her word in defying them.

Reed knew full well his presence in the relationship was more an act of defiance than ardour.

"I'm sorry Gem, I - "

"Please, Reed, you and Cariss have done more than enough." The blonde haired woman was now standing behind him.

"You have to understand Representative Gem, this places both Reed and myself in a situation that could be construed as antagonistic to the authorities."

"I understand perfectly Cariss." There had never been any love lost between these two women.

"There are blankets and spare pillows in the laundry. Help yourselves," she turned and closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Here, I'll get them," Reed said as he moved towards the small utilities room.

Reed retrieved the bedding and looked at Gem as she snuggled under the doona. "I can't say how sorry I am Gem. The captain, Piia - " he couldn't finish the sentence, the words catching with the emotion in his chest.

"Let me make a few calls in the morning and I'll get you two to another safe house."

"Thanks Reed," she replied, attempting to smile as she watched him walk, head down into the bedroom.

Gem closed her eyes and tried to block out her thoughts but they tore at her again; the deepest of wounds that would forever be open, raw and oozing just like the one down her side. She would need to draw upon that pain; use it as a constant reminder of what she had survived and lost in one foul swoop.

.

Reed opened the bedroom door at 0500. He looked around before he realised they had both gone. The bedding folded and placed neatly on the couch, both Fox and Vail's armour stacked on the top.

"See, you didn't have to worry," he said sarcastically. 'they're gone."

Cariss placed her hand up to his shoulder, a look of relief crossed her face and he immediately knew the relationship was over.

Reed walked over to a note that had been left for him. He read the words she had scribbled in haste on the flimsy and crumpled it up in his right hand as he turned into the bedroom to retrieve his bag and armour.

"Reed! Oh, come on? There's no need to get all shirty! Come back to bed?"

He pushed past her and stepped out of the apartment, feeling truly free for the first time in his life.

.

"Where's Marek?" Freya asked as she waddled into the kitchen.

Echo was sitting at the table, finishing a nerf steak sandwich and smiled at the sight of his wife's rotund abdomen.

"With Stoyan, down at the nets," he said as he pulled her in close. He was enjoying watching this pregnancy continue, fondly rubbing a hand over the area where the baby was happily growing.

Marek was now a rambunctious eighteen month old; constantly talking he was also a shadow to his _papa Stoyan_. The two had hit it off instantly and Echo was happy the relationship kept the former Jedi from leaving and continuing his drifter existence alone.

They both heard the familiar cry at the same time.

"I was wondering how long it would be before he had to come back," Freya smiled as she went to get out of the chair.

"No, you sit. I'll _save_ Stoyan," Echo laughed as he stood.

But when he opened the door, only the toddler was there, crying on the front landing.

"Hey, there little guy," Echo said bending down to pick up son, looking for Stoyan, "_sshhh_," he continually whispered as he jostled the infant at his hip.

Marek continued to wail, increasing in intensity as Echo tried in vain to soothe him. Pointing behind him and swinging wildly in his fathers arms, Marek indicated an area just past the tree line.

Echo strained to look and panic filled him.

Had they been found?

His biggest fear since reuniting with Freya and his son. Being discovered by the Republic now haunted his dreams, both day and night.

He rushed back inside the house, "Frey, take Marek and lock all the doors OK?"

"Echo, what is it?"

"Just do as I say."

She knew by his tone that something bad was happening and took the screaming toddler and closed the door quickly. Echo had grabbed the weapon located above the architrave and flicked the safety off as he quietly scanned the area where Marek's stubby fingers had pointed.

He found him, face down in the dirt.

"Stoyan? What the?"

He knelt down and flipped the Jedi over.

"Freya," he yelled at the top of his voice, "Freya!"

Echo listened as Stoyan attempted to talk, the mumbling confirming all his fears.

"Freya, call an ambulance. _NOW!_"

.

"You have to help us." The doctor looked at the two standing in front of him.

It was 0330 and she had contacted the emergency number listed on the front of the medical surgery.

"You _have _to help us," she stressed again, "you took the oath, you can't turn us away."

Gem knew that and stepped back, bearing both hands showing the doctor that she concealed no weapons. They looked like criminals, Jesse hooded and cowering behind her. Gem herself unsteady on her feet, constantly scanning the street for police patrols.

The man worked the locks, bending down to release the sensor at floor level and with trepidation, opened the transparent door.

"You should go to the hospital," he said eyeing off the man with a hood hiding his face. She ignored him and guided Jesse into the warmth of the waiting room.

"My husband was in a bar fight," she said matter of fact. He waited for Jesse to remove the hood of his coat and took a look at him.

He knew _what_ he was, more importantly, he knew _who_.

An injured clone soldier only meant one thing.

"You're running from the law?"

"No," she spoke clearly, all the time watching his reaction to Jesse, "as I said, my _husband_ was attacked during a bar fight last night and he requires urgent medical assistance."

"I could be arrested for not reporting you to authorities."

"You won't do that though will you?"

It was a stand off and Jesse finished it, shaking his head and pulling his coat back over his shoulders, he stumbled to his feet, shuffling his way back towards the exit.

The doctor sighed at the pathetic sight.

"Ok, Ok. Come here." Jesse turned around and collapsed into the doctor's arms.

"Whoa there," he said quickly as he helped him into the examination cubicle.

There, he removed the heavy coat and helped Jesse out of his shirt.

For a split second he forgot his manners and was at a loss for words.

The scars that lined the escaping soldier's torso defied his very existence.

"You've seen more action that a bar fight young man. Tell me, where do I begin?"

"He can't talk. Can't even swallow." Gem was surprised how shaky her own voice had become as the doctor began to gently examine the clones throat. Jesse winced and closed his eyes in pain as he pressed around the injured area.

"I don't have a bacta tank here, but I am sure that he has a broken hyoid and probably larynx. The area is too swollen for me to make a proper diagnosis. The prognosis is poor for his voice box either way. I can make him comfortable. Put him on intravenous fluids to hydrate him and a cocktail of antibiotics and steroids to reduce the swelling and risk of infection." He turned to the woman, "you can stay here, I will make sure no one disturbs you in this room. You have my word I will not report either of you to the Empire."

The Empire.

Democracy was well and truly dead.

She nodded and Jesse visibly relaxed on the gurney.

"Thank you," she said as she began to sway.

"Now," he said looking at her more closely, "what about you?"

.

"You acted quickly and eventually we would expect him to make a reasonable recovery."

"Reasonable?" Echo questioned.

"Well yes, he's fit man and we would expect, with extensive physical and occupational therapy that he may walk again unassisted. It will be a long road, for all of you."

Echo looked with dismay at the Rydarian doctor, then to Stoyan who was hocked up to an array of medical equipment. The left side of his body had been affected.

"Your father, I presume?" She continued to look at the monitors before turning to face him, "the family resemblance is quite remarkable."

Echo smiled and moved forward stroking Stoyan's forehead, feeling helpless he sat down heavily and wondered what had caused such a catostrophic stroke.

.

_Stoyan had felt the surge within the Force and had the sense to put Marek down before it became evident to him that this was like nothing he had ever experienced in the past. The pressure in his brain became unbearable as he held his head willing the pain to stop._

_But not this time. _

_The disturbance brought him to his knees before it physically maimed him for life. A massive subarachnoid haemorrhage, that left him immobile on the ground. Marek had raised the alarm and in doing so had saved his life. Without his 'adiik prudii' Stoyan would probably have died._

_The visions coupled with the voices too overwhelming for any Jedi to endure._

_It was another path his life had taken him on but this time knew he wouldn't be alone._

_._


	6. Chapter 6

**Five**

* * *

><p>Coric woke the to the scarred face boring down at him.<p>

"_Fek!_ You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"_Is-it-true?" _

"Is _what_ true?"

"That Rex is dead?"

_Finally_ someone brave enough to say the words.

"Yes, yes he is." Coric lifted himself up and sat propped against the wall.

"Well? What the_ fek_ happened?"

Chopper never did mince his words.

Coric sighed. He had mentally relived every step of the rush at the Temple during the night.

His mind not allowing him to switch off, even after a mild sedative.

He ran his hands over his eyes in an attempt to wake up and watched as Chopper sat at the end of his bunk, eager for the full report on what had happened to the revered captain of the 501st.

"I don't know where to start?"

"Oh for _feks _sake! You medics are all the same; _fekking_ drama queens. Just tell me what went down ok?"

"Ok," Coric replied, mildly pissed at Choppers demeaning manner.

"Skywalker killed him. In the Jedi Nursery. Rex was even holding a kid, _he -_ "

"Who's kid?"

"How the _fek_ should I know?" His voice rising, "what does it matter anyway? Skywalker just pierced him and Kix with the kid through the chest. The window cracked and they fell through. End of story."

The two stared off at each other, then Coric rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears. Chopper could see the pain was still raw and Coric was disappointed in the way he had reacted.

"So Kix bought it?"

"Elek. Skywalker killed a woman as well, sliced her open with the glow stick."

"Which one?'

"Oh for the love of the stars Chop, _I don't know!"_

Chopper stared him down. He had always been intimidating, but he seemed even more earnest now. "Where's Jess?"

"He got him too," Coric whispered.

"_What?"_

"Jesse was thrown across the room in one of those Jedi throat holds. Slammed up against the wall dead."

"_Fek_." Coric saw it then, the flash of hurt, and as quickly as it was shown, it was gone.

"Yeah, _fek_."

Coric had checked the KIA list and the Coruscant Guard had been efficient in their recording of the numbers killed on the night of Order 66.

"We had no time to react."

Chopper then looked uncomfortable and went to leave.

"Hey, where were you anyway? We hear Kenobi got away."

"I didn't have a clear shot. No point wasting ammo," Chop didn't make eye contact.

"Yeah," Coric replied, a light bulb in his mind switching on, "no point wasting ammo."

.

"… _what we are witnessing is the total annihilation of the Jedi Council. For the past three hours, the centre of Coruscant has been in military lock down as soldiers from the 501__st__, the specialist troopers under the leadership of General Skywalker were given the all clear to execute an order from Chancellor Palpatine and stop the Jedi from taking control of the Senate. Warning, what we are about to transmit is a live feed from the Temple that some of our viewers may find disturbing."_

Fives watched, agog as he was transported back to the Temple on Coruscant.

To his previous life.

There he watched as troopers continued forward, carrying out the order to take the Temple at all costs. Bodies were strewn on the ground and anyone could see that there were children amongst the dead. Smoke obstructed his view as he scanned the markings on the troopers that had been killed during the surprise attack. Fives blew out a long breath and became agitated that the cameraman didn't have a clear view.

Then he saw the pattern on the armour and his blood ran cold.

"… _citizens are advised to stay in doors until the all clear has been given and to report any suspicious activity near their place of abode to the relevant authorities. For more now, we'll cross to our political correspondent Augie Wright. This is Elin Andersyn, HNN, Coruscant."_

Fives leaned forward and turned off the screen. Tash didn't say anything and waited. She knew he had recognised something and needed time to process the enormity of what they had just watched.

She waited until she thought the time was right.

"Fives, did you know those soldiers?"

"Yes." He wasn't about to divulge anymore and she noticed his cheeks turn bright red.

"Fives? What does it all mean?"

He turned and looked at her, "nothing. I'm _dead_ remember? I need some fresh air."

Fives took his walking cane and slowly left the room. Tash watched as he made his way outside and sit awkwardly at one of the chairs by the swimming pond.

_Here must I sit and stare_

_Withered and wrinkled;_

_Knowing the spaces there_

_With blood are sprinkled._

Up until five minutes ago the war had almost been forgotten.

Almost.

They had the ideal existence, almost the one they dared dream of.

She had a job in a mental health clinic in Longinnes on the other side of town. Fives would often come with her to work and spend the day walking through the picturesque gardens, reading and slightly dozing in the sun.

The rehabilitation had been lengthy and Fives was frustrated with his lack of physical strength. But that wasn't her speciality: Tash was wary of the effect his injuries were having on his mind.

_Why in the smoky sky_

_Missed I the sad truth?_

_Why did I not die_

_Young with the blood of youth?_

She would be wrong is saying that the accident hadn't aged him. His hair was now quite grey and his skin lined and he had visibly aged from the repercussions of chronic pain.

_Why did I not die_

_Hot in the heat of noon?_

Their relationship had changed also. Gone were the wild nights they used to spend together in the throws of passion. In its place was a new level of intimacy, one he had never allowed her to see before.

One of weakness but also of undeniable love.

She didn't care as long as they were together.

Sometimes he would be moody, and on those days she would steer clear, giving him the space to work through his disappointment.

_But what had he seen that made his heart rate rise and his face prickle with realisation?_

Tash would never know that he had recognised a symbol on a piece of armour.

A felled trooper. The mark on the chest plate a reminder from a previous battle.

One he had seen before.

On Umbara.

A lone stand maybe, or just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time?

Fives' mind was whirring with the possibilities and ramifications of such a campaign on Coruscant. Difficult, being in a largely civilian population, dangerous launching an attack against the Jedi.

Even the peace keepers would fight for their lives if they had to.

Would Rex raise a blaster?

Not without questioning it's legitimacy surely?

But in amongst the images of the 501st moving through the Temple, Fives never saw his old captain. He recognised a few others from his old unit, but not the notorious Jaig eye's.

They weren't the ones walking behind the general.

No, the marking that had brought his previous life rushing back was a symbol of hope.

"Kix'" he whispered silently as he watched the sun set, casting an eerie glow over the tranquil water.

Today, he felt a little more alone in the Universe.

Today he lost a true friend.

_Here must I sleep and lie_

_Under the cool moon._

_Here must I die acage,_

_Pale in the light_

_Cold in my icy age,_

_Cold in the icy night.__[1]_

.

Reed went to all the medical centres in the area. Making an estimate of the time they left, coupled with the fact that they were injured and now in civilian clothing, he made a map of the most likely places and visited them in order.

The first four were dead ends and he became anxious at the thought of not finding them.

Reed had made a decision to leave with Skylar Gem and trooper designation CT-5597.

He had nothing and no one to go back to now the Empire had been formed and his relationship with Cariss was over.

He planned the escape.

They would head to the Outer Rim where he would get a job as a contractor on the massive plantations of Ilbeos; no one would question him as long as he did the work.

And work was something the clones could do.

There, she could finally mourn the death of her husband and daughter.

Jesse could heal and they would become a, _a new_ family of sorts.

Yes, all he had to do was find them.

The last surgery was the furthest from his apartment, and the last place he calculated they would have made it to. He walked into the medical centre and waited patiently for the nurse to look up from her data pad.

"Can I help you?" she asked, taking in his armour.

"I am looking for two people, one male and one female. The male looks approximately like me but is unable to talk. The woman, about the same _height has brown -_ "

As Reed continued to describe his two friends, the doctor listened behind the door to the room that had both Jesse and Gem hidden. They were both sedated and sleeping and the doctor, true to his word, never did disclose their location.

"I'm sorry sir," he said as he closed the door quietly behind him, "we have had no one of that description in here today. I'll be sure to contact the relevant people if they happen to come in," he smiled all the time, making a believable argument to the pilot.

"That's not necessary," Reed said handing him his card, "just contact this number and I will personally collect them."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to contact you, if, as I said, they turn up here. Good day to you sir."

Reed left and headed back to the barracks to await news from any of the medical suites he attended that morning, his initial optimism beginning to wane.

It was 2100 when he was recalled back to Coruscant.

Apparently Cariss hadn't taken his decision to end their relationship well, and had taken it upon herself to contact the Coruscant Guard, reporting what she had seen in _another_ apartment the night before.

.

Reed lifted off Corellia for the last time and fed in the co-ordinates to Coruscant. Sitting back he let the craft do the work when an incoming message came through the comm.

"Lieutenant Reed this is Commander Fox."

"Copy that Commander." Reed immediately straightened in his seat; he wasn't expecting to hear anything from Fox considering the events of the past 24 hours.

"Reed, I'm just letting you know, _unofficially_, that you will be receiving a _personal escort_ into Corsucant once you hit Empire air space. Do-you-understand lieutenant?"

The lieutenant got the message loud and clear.

"They're gone."

Fox's voice softened slightly, "now you have to be also."

"Understood Sir."

There was a moment's silence. There were so much both wanted to ask, _to say,_ but there was no time. The communiqué could have already been corrupted and intercepted.

"Good luck lieutenant."

"Copy that Commander."

Reed quickly went to the ships emergency beacon and pulled a wire from their housing, rendering the signal dead. The Empire would not be able to trace his flight path as he re set the navi computer for the planet in to the outer rim that Mav used to bore him senseless about.

"… _the trees Reed! They have these amazing trees you have to climb and cut down. Harness work. We'd be good at that. And look! Look at all that blue sky," his eyes glistened with excitement as Reed smiled from the co-pilots seat, "and not a cloud to be seen..."_

...

[1] Songs of a campaign, Leon Gellert 1918


	7. Chapter 7

**Six**

* * *

><p><em>The first thing I remember hearing was her laugh.<em>

_I was always aware of the blurred images moving around me, but in all honesty, I didn't care. _

_Her infectious giggle would come and go in time with the darkness. _

_I, I can't comprehend whether I am sleeping or dreaming. Thinking, is just too fekking hard._

_One minute I'm back in the apartment I shared with her on Coruscant, then wham - I'm on a larty, bumping around and heading, I don't even know where. _

_The crew are all around me; Hardcase with the rotary to the right, Kix and Jesse behind, but I think they're all gone; it just doesn't make any sense! _

_Then the general is dishing out orders before he turns and looks at me, his eyes all aglow. I know then he's Sith and I try to scream out to the others but no one's listening. _

_No one seems to care! I look in my arms and I see Piia. She's there in the larty for feks sake! _

_I'm sad and angry at the same time._

_No one stood up and asked the question._

_Why?_

_Then I am being moved, and a familiar voice is constantly guiding me all the time gently urging me not to give up, to try, to wake, but I can't._

_I don't want to._

_Maybe I'm afraid?_

_The truth, I know is going to be harder than any battle I fought._

_But she keeps talking to me; the whole time, she never stopped._

_Silly stories about my past._

_Our past._

'_hey big guy, remember that time on Teth when we thought we were all gonners? We managed to fight out way out that one didn't we? And what about those commando's that needed their shebs rescuing, Ion wasn't it? Yeah, that's right, Ion. Climber owes you one remember. You have to wake up Rexie, you just have to wake up." _

_I want to laugh and answer her but I can barely make a mumble let alone something that makes any sense._

_Where was I anyway and why do I have this dull ache under my rib that just won't go away? I would rather the sharp pain from a decent injury than this slow, relentless one that tires me out__._

_Then I remember, and I don't want to wake up._

_But then that laughter again; I'm pulled, pulled between the memory of the past and my uncertain future._

_Without her._

_I move slightly, more to reposition myself to quell the nagging pain, but I have no energy and I give in to the exhaustion and the next round of nightmares._

_I don't even know how long I have been here. Day and night mean nothing to me._

_More laughter._

_How I want to see her. I ache to see her so I bring myself back; forward to the present._

_It was like waking from a dream within a dream._

_Every layer brought a fresh memory with it and each one was a little harder to push through._

_As I become more and more conscious I gasp as I peel away the final layer and my eyes spring open in fright._

_I look around and see her beautiful, familiar face staring down at me, smiling and welcoming._

_It had happened._

_ It wasn't some bad dream._

_My wife was murdered and I was perilously injured._

_Piia._

_My left hand begins to tremble._

_But Piia was saved. Sitting in her arms and laughing, innocent of everything._

_Her cherubic face didn't know such hate._

_But I did._

_I strained to refocus my eyes and moved my hand down to my hip, where my blaster should have been._

"_Get away from her you witch!" I hiss as I attempt to lift myself off the bed._

"_Well, well. Looky here," her painted, malformed face unmistakable. "Daddy's finally awake."_

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven**

* * *

><p>It was all over the holonet.<p>

Three weeks after the event, and vision of Coruscant burning was still making headlines. Now interviews between broadcasters and influential Coruscanti businessmen discussing the betrayal by the Jedi was on almost every station. Echo had taken to leaving the screen off, tired of watching the images of blue marching through the Temple.

They weren't his brothers.

_Not any more._

Stoyan was finally home from hospital.

The stroke had been severe. The staff neurologist together with the intensive care specialist had decided that immersion in bacta may aid the recovery from the haemorrhage.

That had been the toughest time for the former soldier.

Echo had excused himself from the ICU ward and as soon as he was a respectable distance, dry wretched into a corner – the smell, coupled with the sight of the luminescent blue liquid brought back too many memories.

_Bad memories._

Freya then took over the daily visits until Stoyan was back on the ward.

The healing wasn't complete; bacta could only manage a certain level of cellular regeneration. But seventeen days later he was discharged to her care, with a succession of support specialists to continue his rehabilitation at home. Echo had made himself busy replacing stairs with ramps to accommodate the repulsor chair and installing handrails in and around the house.

It was the one thing he could do.

Stoyan wasn't concerned in the slightest. He knew he would walk again.

He may have been damaged from the gift that had cursed him his entire life, but he also knew he could tap into that power source and rebuild it, one day at a time. He had defied the doctors already by surviving and his previous training at the hands of the Jedi meant he knew the virtue of patience; he would wait and his former life would return.

"How you doing today _buir_?" Echo asked as he entered his room and lifted the blinds. He would always start his day there, bearing two cups of _caf. _He would silently steel himself before he entered the room however, the sight of his father like this always affected him. Stoyan of course could sense him behind the door, his trepidation at entering was something that burdened his heart.

Echo had to learn patience also.

It was a good lesson for them both.

Stoyan had been awake long before Echo, he had taken to watching the programmes streaming from Coruscant. He would shake his head and listen to the reporters and so called experts wax lyrical about the Jedi uprising and the gratitude to the Chancellor for acting quickly and saving the Universe from the dreaded religions mind trickery.

But not Stoyan.

He wasn't fooled, neither would any surviving Jedi. He knew _exactly_ who was leading the Empire.

_Why couldn't anyone else see it?_

Echo pulled the bed covers back slightly and moved the plastimug of warm _caf _forward, holding the drinking straw up for him to take. He was genuinely confused; this was the only time that he could recollect of Stoyan showing _any _interest in Jedi business.

"What are you watching that _osik_ for anyway _buir?_"

The distorted image of the Emperor spewing diatribe had consumed all Stoyan's thoughts.

" '_ith,"_ Stoyan slurred as he looked at Echo.

"What's that _buir?"_

He seemed frustrated that Echo showed little or no interest in current events, especially ones involving his brothers back on Coruscant.

_If only he knew._

He moved his arm up to hit Echo on his shoulder.

"_-ITH!_ Ook E-ho, ook!"

Echo could see that Stoyan was trying hard to tell him something and he reluctantly turned to face the screen.

"Sith? You think he's _Sith_, is that what your saying?" Then he saw it. The crumpled malformed face of his former commander and chief as the new self proclaimed Emperor.

Stoyan flopped back against his pillows, "-_es_."

Echo sighed heavily as he sat down and increased the volume. Up until now he had avoided watching the broadcasts on Coruscant. He considered himself no longer part of the Republic or part of the army that had marched on the Temple or turned on their generals in the field. The Republic had abandoned him on the hanger deck of The Citadel. He was done long ago.

Stoyan could feel his reticence at watching through the Force and looked at him, giving him time to make a comment.

Echo swung his head in disdain, "_fek_," was all he could muster and knew he had some explaining to do.

"Order 66 was part of a special contingency of orders that covered emergency situations. It meant that any _clone_ was prepared to execute, without question. No one ever spoke of it; we - _I_ never thought it would be used, especially against the Jedi. If what you are saying about Palpatine being Sith is true, then, well, then we've all been used."

They both sat in silence and continued to watch the replayed vision from the Temple. Echo recognised armour markings; Appo, Coric, Vill amongst others. It was weird, watching his old unit perform their duty, however heinous it was. He felt lost, torn. However the only thing offering any solace was the simple fact that he never saw Rex or Fives.

Echo had matured and grown a conscious. Gone was the quintessential soldier that could recite any part of the GAR manual verbatim to one who was now questioning his very existence. Talking and philosophising with Stoyan had helped him work through the disappointment of his abandonment by the Republic. Not seeing Rex or Fives on any of the footage meant one of two things.

They couldn't carry out such an atrocity. Or they were dead. Either way, to a professional soldier, defying an order of such magnitude meant a court martial at the very least, or a one way ticket back to Kamino at the worst.

" – ou iss it?"

"No. No I don't miss it. I miss the people, _my brothers_. But not this," he turned to look at the screen, "this isn't what we were trained for." He slapped Stoyan on the leg gently, "I'm the lucky one. I have you and Freya and a second chance at a life that I was never allowed to dream, let alone live. No. I'm resolved _buir_."

Stoyan switched off the channel before they both swung around quickly as the door was thrust open and Marek bound in squealing with delight at the start of another new day.

Echo stood and lifted him up onto the bed and watched as Stoyan and his little shadow giggled on the covers together. He smiled when he heard her call.

"Echo? Echo! I need you here. _Now!"_

"That sounds like trouble," he laughed. "You right here?" Stoyan flicked his head for Echo to leave. He and Marek had lots to talk about. There had been an energy shift in the house and Stoyan knew this day would be one they would come to celebrate for a long time to come.

"_ECHO!" _

.

"When are you going to talk to me Fives? Fives!"

He looked up from his _caf_, "_I am_ talking to you Tash. I have told you that I am _not _cold and that I _will_ come to bed in a minute," he replied sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

Fives ignored her comment and continued to stare at his cup. Tash was increasingly worried about his behaviour following the events on Coruscant. He had become even more taciturn and moody, _almost_ the man she had treated at the GAR hospital a lifetime ago. Brash, brilliant, but still struggling with his emotions. He was a far cry from the strapping young man that had initially fought her every step of the way in her assessment and therapy but one that eventually she cracked and fell in love with. She was trained to spot the signs and knew this was a turning point in their relationship.

"Fives," she tried a new approach, "come to bed," she said rubbing the back of his neck. He shrugged her off but she persisted. "Come on," she cajoled, _"please?"_

It was the one part of his life he missed as much as the army.

The physicality of their relationship had changed and their love making was not always, _successful_.

He smiled at her beauty, and wrapped an arm around her hips, pulling her into him. There he buried his head into her abdomen and she cradled him running her hands through his hair.

"I want to Tash, but I just," he stopped. "I just need to _be_. You understand?" She looked down at his face and could see the emotion written all over it.

"What I understand is that you have to rise above this slump Fives. You've worked so hard to get to here, both mentally and physically. Whatever is happening on Coruscant is way beyond anything that can affect us here." He knew what she was saying was right.

But unlike Tash, he _hadn't_ made the decision to leave. He had been given a glimpse of what was going to happen on Coruscant after his meeting with the then Chancellor Palpatine. But instead, he had been hunted down as a traitor and left for dead, and would have been if not for the quick thinking of Dr Boll and the ingenuity of Lieutenant Reed.

"No one believed me Tash," he said quietly. "No one listened when I said this was coming, that they were all in danger, and now," he shook his head, "now look what's happened. I don't give a _fek_ about the Jedi. Half of them never knew one end of a battlefield from the other, but _the men_, they were _good men_ and look what they made them do?"

There was no amount of psychology training that could make her rationalise what he was saying, so she didn't even try.

"C'mon, come to bed. I'll make it worth your while," she said with just the right amount of seduction he couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then," he said as he let her go and stood gingerly from the table, "but only if you get on top."

"I'm always on top you lazy _shab'uir!"_

"That's only because I like watching you bouncing around up there."

They always did have a unique relationship.

.

A/N: This has been sitting on the lap top for a fortnight and I have chapters to follow, but I just couldn't get this written. So, not where I want it to be, not what I would like to post but here it is. Thanks Sly - ideas have helped. Laurel and Hardy - read it and weep you Tarakan turkeys and to CT-3333, your sobering recounts helped both Fives and Echo, and me, express their true feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you goes to the unknown reviewer who kindly pointed out my blazingly obvious mistake, which has now been rectified. (WTF was I thinking?) Kudos to you and a shout out to anyone who picks it up...Ms CT-782

**Eight**

* * *

><p>"Arrrgghhh!"<p>

"Rex, wait. No! Stop, just stop!"

Ahsoka moved forward fast, placing her weight on top of him in an attempt to stop Rex from moving off the bed and injuring himself further.

"Get off me," he demanded.

"Just wait a picosec will you?" Ahsoka was annoyed as he continued to fight her.

Ventress just watched, a wry smile crossed her coloured lips as she held the young ward tight in her arms.

The noise and commotion had upset Piia and she began wailing, confusing Rex further. His eyes transfixed on the Darthomir witch holding the only thing remaining in his world.

Ahsoka was sent spiralling across the room; even injured, Rex still had enough strength to overcome her slight weight.

But the sudden movement coupled with the physical exertion sent his pain threshold through the roof and stopped him from continuing.

"_Arrh fek!"_ He momentarily closed his eyes as he willed the pain back where it belonged.

"Rex, wait", Ahsoka said more quietly, wiping the blood from her split lip, "she's here at _my request_. Please, just let me explain."

Rex stopped and looked at her. Nothing made any sense.

Where was he? Why was Ahsoka here? And more importantly, what was the dark acolyte doing holding his daughter?

"Commander?" He shook his head again, trying to clear the fog that surrounded him.

Rex attempted to sit up before the room began to swim, leaning over to the side he hurled the contents of his stomach onto the floor before he lost consciousness again.

.

"Well, that certainly went well," Ventress drawled as she continued to hold the now subdued infant.

"Not now Ventress," Ahsoka replied as she struggled to lift the bulk of the man back up on the bed.

"There's no need to get all snitchy then! OH? Wait. _Now–I-see?_" Ahsoka watched as a knowing smile curled her lips.

"Don't go there."

Ventress looked at her incredulously, "what? Oh come on Ahsoka! Really?"

"Don't say it," she warned as she flopped back against the wall exhausted.

"I don't need to say it, _I can feel it_. My my," she laughed, "Yoda must have had field day with you?"

"He never knew OK."

"You hid it well little one," Ventress commented as she moved over to look at the sleeping captain. "You have good taste, I give you that. This clone in particular was always _intriguing_ to say the least. Even more so now," she said as she looked at the baby in her arms. "I wonder what Skywalker would have thought knowing his captain was off shagging – "

"Enough!"

"Leading by example I guess, Mmm? I thought clones weren't allowed to form relationships let alone have children? Who or more importantly, _where_, is the mother?"

"She's dead." Ahsoka said solemnly.

"That's certainly convenient."

"Ventress, by the core!"

"Oh alright, alright. As if it matters anyway. You've got your captain back and now you can finally play happy families. End of story right?"

"If only it were that easy," Ahsoka breathed looking at Rex.

_If only it were that easy._

_._

Ahsoka had changed mentally since deciding to leave the Jedi. The trial at the hands of her old Religious Order had shaken her to the core.

She had changed physically as well. She had finally passed adolescence and gone were the immature lekku and in their place were the more elongated head tails with distinctive blue stripes. Her montrals had grown, and with them came her increased empathy with her surrounding environment. She had grown in height and her once round face had disappeared also. Gone was _little 'Soka_ and in it's place was a more defined and balanced Togrutan warrior.

Thanks in part, to Ventress.

Ahsoka had decided to stay on Coruscant and search out the one person who had helped her throughout the messy trial. Spurned on by a Jedi saying that a _'wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends[2]'_ she continued on until she found Ventress on the less than salubrious level 21. Held up in a shanty, she had become a recluse, and had taken to hiding her face along with her weapons for fear of discovery. But Ahsoka had tracked her down, as a friendship of sorts had been forged. Together they coexisted, helping those who were down on their luck and presenting the outlaws to authorities anonymously.

It was a perfect symbiotic relationship. Leaving Coruscant had never occurred to either of them, which in hindsight, had been a pilotable decision for Rex.

Ahsoka may have left the Order, but the Jedi religion hadn't left her. Jocasta Nu had allowed the young Togrutan on the odd occasion to enter the ancient Library and research other Jedi Padawan's and Knights that had also left the Order. She was hoping that by letting Ahsoka in, she would change her mind and return to her calling.

"All those years of training and discipline Ahsoka, can't be for nothing?'

"I understand Master Nu. But it seems that I am not the first, or the last Jedi to question their faith."

"Questioning your faith is something that can be seen as a test of strength and dedication to the greater good."

Ahsoka understood what Jocasta was saying, it's just the Order that she once so revered had let her down.

She knew this was _her test_.

But Ahsoka was tired of having to constantly prove herself; initially on a battlefield and now to the Jedi faithful. No, she was done, ready to move on with her life just after she looked up some more information on one Jedi in particular.

"_Blah, blah, blah_. No wonder you left. All they do is talk. Give me a decent battle any day." Ahsoka smiled as she placed the enormous Jedi Annual in front of a heavily cloaked Ventress.

"You don't have to come in here you know."

"What, and miss out on all this scintillating conversation?"

Ahsoka laughed at her sarcasm and began pouring through the years, diligently scanning each page until she found what she was looking for.

"Gotcha," she said satisfied.

"You feel that?"

She had, at exactly the same time Ventress made the comment. There had been a definite shift in the Force that had raised both their shackles and had them on high alert.

"Come on, lets get out of here?"

"I can't Ventress. I can't just leave them!"

"They thought nothing of doing that to you. Fine, you stay here and die. You can feel it, this is Sith! None of us combined have the power to take this on. I'm going."

Ahsoka turned to watch Ventress disappeared back into the ventilation system before she realised what she had said was right. This was too big a threat for any of them and she quickly scurried in behind the Darthomir witch.

The older woman could sense Ahsoka's inner conflict. "You'll get your chance young Jedi. Just not today."

"I know Ventress, I know."

.

They crawled through the hidden ducted system, listening to and sometimes catching glimpses of the rampage at the hand of her old Master. Before moving from one tunnel to another Ahsoka and Ventress looked up to see a shower of ancient glass explode and in amongst it a familiar set of armour as it came cascading down towards them. Thinking quickly the pair caught the soldier in a Force pull and guided him safely to the ground before dragging him and his daughter to safety back through the ventilation system.

By this time the soldiers had moved on from the Nursery and would be making their way back down to the main exit. They had to keep moving if they were to go undetected.

Ventress clutched Piia in her arms, and to her credit, covered the child and moved with such speed Ahsoka knew why she had been a formidable foe throughout the Clone Wars. But the time for adulation would be later, for now, they just needed to disappear again, back to the bowels of Corsucant and their makeshift home.

It had been a long five days until Rex stirred. Ahsoka had used some of the credits Gem had given her to buy bacta along with illegal Morpha on the black market. She had carefully removed his armour and body suit, taking the time to deposit it thoughtfully in dumpsters around the lower levels of Coruscant. Ventress watched and waited for her to begin the healing process. Ahsoka wished at that point she had of listened to Obi-Wan and her old Master more and learnt to hone her healing skills, it was something that never came naturally to her.

"Here, take this squealing piglet and move aside," Ventress stated matter of fact. Ahsoka smiled; no matter how hard she tried, she always found good in the former agent of Dooku.

It didn't matter now anyway.

Ventress focussed her mind and became quiet, tapping into the raw source she was born with. Like Ahsoka, she was not gifted at healing, but something, at this stage, was better than nothing.

Rex had a deep quarterised injury that penetrated his right side under his ribcage. With no medical imaging available there was no way to accurately ascertain the extent of the damage. But the one thing they both knew, was that his injuries were caused by a light sabre.

So there they sat, watching and waiting for Rex to open his eyes.

"Tell me about Master Narec," Ahsoka asked.

Ventress continued to look into the flames on the hearth. "Like you he was expelled from the Jedi Order."

"And?"

"And, he looked after me. Taught me how to use the Force. I was his Padawan, but as he was no longer part of Yoda's almighty Order I was never recognised and chose my own path."

"You chose the dark side?"

"No. The dark side chose me."

.

"_Shhh_ Rex, easy, that's it." Ahsoka was holding the baby when his eyes began to flutter open. This time, she had administered a small dose of Morpha to keep him semi sedated so he wouldn't wake as agitated.

She also asked Ventress to politely leave the hut.

Rex slowly opened his eyes and focussed on Ahsoka.

He cleared his throat and continued to hold her gaze.

She knew _that look_; she knew he was asking her to help put the missing pieces together.

How she had missed those eyes and his strong presence. After leaving Ahsoka had finally acknowledged and given in to the memory of lying in his arms as she had done years earlier. Those dreams had got her through the most darkest of times. Maybe that's why she stayed on Coruscant? Maybe she couldn't leave him even if he did belong to someone else.

"Rex, you are still on Coruscant. Level 21."

That raised an eyebrow before he cleared his throat.

"It did happen then Commander?"

"Yes. And it's just Ahsoka these days Rex."

She continued to stare at him while Piia slept. "Here, Piia has missed you?"

Rex looked at his daughter and his face crumpled. The emotion was to much as she gently placed the sleeping babe against his bare chest. With a trembling lip and tears filling his eyes, he drew on all his training to attempt to hide his feelings.

"Sitrep Ahsoka."

"The Republic has been dissolved and Chancellor Palpatine is the new self proclaimed Emperor. You are officially MIA. Anakin, went on a rampage at the Temple, and well, can you remember what happened Rex?"

He quickly nodded his head before it all came tumbling down and buried his face into the pink blanket.

It was the first time she had ever seen Rex broken.

"Rex, I'm sorry about Gemma, I really am." His crying stopped at the sound of her name and he sniffed back the tears and sat back looking at the now awake child.

"Kix?"

"I don't know Rex."

He cleared his voice again and asked, "my armour?"

"I have had to discreetly lose some of it?"

His head turned around wildly, the anger written all over his face, "my gauntlets?"

"I'm sorry," she answered timidly, she knew what she had done was akin to sacrilege, but they simply couldn't be found with any Republic armour, no matter how small or sentimental. She had kept the blasters, they were the two items she knew he couldn't live without.

Rex held his daughter and openly cried for the life he had lost and the new one he didn't want.

Ahsoka sat next to him in silence.

Her heart ached for his realisation, his pain. A pain he had never experienced before. The universal phrases ran through her head; _I'm sorry for your loss, I'm here if you need anything_. But in reality there was nothing she could say to heal _this pain_, no amount of bacta and drugs could take it away or dull its effect.

She truly was sorry.

Sorry he had to feel like this and sorry he had no brother he could share the burden with.

Rex had seen death like every other soldier on the battlefield.

But now he had just experienced the worst kind. The kind that leaves you thinking '_what the fek just happened?_'

What Ahsoka was witnessing was true heartbreak. His whole being was shattered. How could this man sitting in front of her, looking to her for some sort of explanation understand, accept and continue on?

A part of Rex was gone, she could see it. He had been strong when others needed his support, but who was there now for him? Ahsoka looked at Piia, holding her hand out to stroke her soft skin.

Then it hit her.

Piia would never know her mother's courage and love. All she would have would be stories of her beauty and strength. How she fought hard to keep the baby and her relationship with Rex separate from her life as a politician under the scrutinizing eye of the Republic Hierarchy. All she has is just stories to remind her of where she came from. So as Ahsoka held the two of them in her capable arms she took a deep breath and began.

"I am here for you Rex. And Piia. No matter how long it takes, I will always be here. I'll be here tomorrow, in a year, in ten years. For as long as it takes and as long as you need me."

Rex gave in to the fitful sobbing he never allowed himself the indulgence of and wept openly.

Behind the door, Ventress listened and closed her cynical eyes. Listening to Ahsoka comforting the captain had affected her, making her remember a time when she wasn't so hard and acerbic. A single tear made it's way down her tattooed cheek before she wiped it away with her hand.

"Oh for the love of the Force! What's happening to me?"

.

[2]― Baltasar Gracián, _The Art of Worldly Wisdom_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nine**

* * *

><p>Gem didn't care how long they had stayed at the doctor's surgery.<p>

Time to her was of no consequence.

Jesse was making a slow recovery, and the ever present threat of infection had been avoided. Her own wound had been debrided and surgically dressed. Both were on light sedation to help with pain management; she was now officially as dull on the outside as she was on the in.

"I have a transport for you both heading out of Corellia tonight."

Silent stares crossed the room. The unmitigated threat rose it's ugly head once again.

Jesse felt the familiar rise of his heart rate. He knew what it meant, he had just been given new orders. All he had to do was consider it another mission on top of the hundreds he had received in the past.

Only this time, there was no brother covering his back.

This time he was all alone _and_ a civilian was involved.

What he didn't know was that both of them were only in it for each other.

There had been a time during the past three days when Jess had contemplated a bottle of Morpha on the bench. He went through it in his mind. He knew what to do, _fek_ he's seen Kix do it often enough and he had helped the medic pump it into a brothers arm more times than he care remember.

He also knew how much to take to get him over the line.

First his body would go numb followed by the heavy weight of his limbs. His heart rate would be all over the place, and that was when the panic would set in as his body would fight to stay awake when in reality, all it wants to do is shut down.

If he could then push past the guilt and just close his eyes and give in, it could all be over, in less than three minutes.

The line was already in, all he had to do was top it up.

But then he looked over at her. The forlorn white face with the permanent dark circles etched under her eyes. Gem was now a wasted figure from not only the physical pain, but also from the mental anguish that lay just below the surface.

Her lithe torso, along with her endearing heart had been scarred for life.

No; he had to keep going if not for her, but for the captain.

The cap would expect no less from one of his men.

So Jesse stopped looking at the little glass bottle on the durosteel bench and closed his eyes.

He mentally allowed himself another minute before he would rise and dress.

CT-5497 had a new objective: to save the Honourable People's Representative from Oriis.

At all costs.

.

Gem on the other hand felt nothing when the doctor came into their room and mentioned the ride. He had selflessly organised them a transport off and away from the prying eyes of the Corellian people. They both knew there was a bounty on any AWOL soldiers heads, and Jesse had just become an expensive man.

They watched in horror as Lord Vadar stood beside the Emperor and listened to the broadcast, describing the new unit that had been formed for such a task.

**Vadars first**, Jesse had tapped on his datapad. It was a crude method of communication, but until he could talk again, it was blessed relief to finally be heard.

Gem raised herself from the bed and began to collect their small amount of clothing. She had made sure to take some of the finer pieces that Cariss had left out in the laundry, knowing full well how angry _any_ woman would have been at having them stolen. A fleeting smirk of satisfaction crossed her mouth. Little did she know that it had spurred the scorned woman into reporting their presence at a cost to her lieutenant.

She would never know of the betrayal against Reed.

The doctor sounded optimistic that Jesse would talk again, but not without the implantation of a new voice annunciator.

At some point she would make sure he got one.

Gem always had a unique, _unspoken_ relationship with the tattooed man. She looked at him as he gingerly began to dress. He had already begun loosing muscle mass. A diet of high protein shakes was not going to keep up with his insatiable metabolism. She inadvertently smiled as she remembered the night he had taken her to get _that_ tattoo, their friendship sealed with a drunken trip to a seedy artist back on Coruscant. Then the time she sprung him with Vail leaving a supply closet together in the Senate building. She continued to stare at him, lost in a not so distant memory. Then she _remembered_ how Rex would laugh, reciting stories about his antics alongside Hardcase.

_'Stop!'_

She remembered…

_'Please?'_

She would be resting her head on his chest, laughing and listening to his voice reverberate through her ear.

Just a snippet, an innocent mind trick.

_'Rex.'_

With his memory came another.

It was like a bolt to the chest.

'_No. Not now. I'm sorry.'_

It was too late of course.

That sudden weight of grief that only appeared when she _forgot_.

It would leak out, insidious and invisible, enveloping her entirely, gripping at her soul and twisting it amongst it's malicious tentacles.

She had to maintain control. Remain strong.

She couldn't breathe, the pressure all consuming and she swayed as she tried to stay upright and hold it together.

For Jesse.

He had seen it, as fleeting as it came she had regained her strength and composed herself, tucking the torture back down deep into a pocket where she could keep it from ever seeing the light of another day.

Buried, along with all the happy memories she and Rex had made for themselves with Piia.

And that's what hurt the most; the denial of something so beautiful, a simple love that knew no bounds.

Jesse reached for his datapad and quickly tapped out a message holding it forward for her to read.

_**You 'right?**_

"Yes, let's get you fully dressed."

Jesse was annoyed that she was ignoring her feelings. He had seen it often enough after a brother had died. He was guilty of it as well, deflecting the conversation, circling around the bantha in the room.

Death, grief, sorrow.

He tapped away again, shaking his head and tapping on the screen with urgency.

_**Gem, talk to me!**_

Her expression went blank. She knew he was on to her but she was determined not to open that pocket again, not until she had him clear of Corellia and safe from the Empire.

"Stand down trooper."

Her voice was devoid of any emotion. He had been given an order and stepped back over the invisible line that he had inadvertently crossed.

Jesse nodded his head and placed the datapad down on the bed, reaching for a scarf to wind around his neck and cover the black bruising.

They would not speak of it again, not for sometime.

They may have made it out of the Jedi Temple alive but a new menace was hovering, in black, like their collective grief who was determined to finish what had been started. The Clone Wars may have ended, but they now had a more bitter battle to fight, the one for freedom.

Unbeknownst to either of them, their resolve would be tested again.

The worst was yet to come...

.


End file.
